voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Tethris
|Biography Section? = Yes |Race = Transcendent Being |Status = Alive |Description Section? = Yes |Gender = Male |Eyes = Black/Red |Hair = Jet Black |Height = 15'5" |Weight = 400 lbs |Personal Section? = Yes |Personality = Main: Serious, cruel Cover: Flambouyant, carefree |Other Section? = Yes |Other Section Title = Additional Information |OtherLeft1 = Epithet |OtherRight1 = "The Devourer" "The God of Disaster" "The Stormcaller" |OtherLeft2 = Powers |OtherRight2 = Essence Assimilation Inanimate Possession Division Burning Sky Telekinesis Glyph Magic Telekinesis Shard Dimension Creation Air Quakes }}Tethris was an unimaginably powerful nether spirit that has been known to cause disaster whenever he appears. Little is known about his past, except that he was born with the possibly unique ability to cannibalize other nether spirits, becoming more powerful each time. He also appeared to gain any unique traits held by spirits he cannibalized, though there are suspected limits. History Early History Tethris' origins are a complete mystery, with his age and location of birth being unknown. All that is known is that he was originally an extremely weak spirit, possibly one of the weakest in existence. However, he was born with a special ability that allowed him to devour other spirits in order to make himself more powerful. Over time, he became more and more powerful, eventually establishing himself as one of the most powerful spirits. Other spirits began to refer to him as "The Devourer," and fled whenever they sensed him approaching. His growing power eventually attracted the attention of the Keeper Mahkrokin, who took control over Tethris' mind and made him a slave. However, unlike Mahkrokin's other mind slaves, Tethris was aware that he was being controlled, and began to build a great resentment towards his new master. Around 1000 BE, Mahkrokin gifted Tethris with the power to control a special relic known as the Gates of Domination. With control over the gates, he was given the task of taking them to the Overworld, and using them to kidnap as many humans as he possibly could. When he traveled to the Overworld, he arrived in a small Lurvanian/Restinian border town. His arrival was noted as nothing short of disastrous. It is written that there was nothing left of the town after he appeared, with no witnesses, other than ones that saw him leaving. This has led many to believe that he first summoned the gates to kidnap the town. In his time in the Overworld, he simply wandered around, kidnapping cities, and causing lightning storms to start wherever he went. Witnesses stated that whenever he entered a small town, he would just blast it to bits with lightning. However, whenever he appeared in a larger town or city, he would summon the gates to kidnap everyone. Since there were never any witnesses, it was just assumed that he blasted them to bits as well. A few months after his appearance, he was confronted by the Keeper Silifis, who for some reason was actually doing his job. Nobody knows exactly what happened, but all that is known is a massive crater was left in the place they met, and Tethris had supposedly been destroyed. He was later discovered to have survived his run in with Silifis by splitting into 6 pieces. One of these pieces took the hit, while the other 5 pieces escaped into the nether. These fragments were later discovered to have included the spirits Zeno, Vada, and Xicci. Modern History At some point between mid December 94 AE, and mid January 95 AE, the 5 remaining fragments collected together and reformed Tethris. Not long after this, he began working with Calatan Morentius under a ruse in order to gather more power. In the end, Calatan was killed, much to Tethris' delight. After Calatan's death, Tethris recovered the Heart of Mahkrokin from his corpse, and claimed to be searching for enough power to stand up to his brother. Over the next few months, Tethris began appearing all over New Voldrania, but never acted hostility. He would simply observe people, and often comment on their actions. In mid June 95 AE, he appeared to the Unknown Soldier Zel in a bar in Norokar City. Here he revealed that he would be having an "ascension ceremony" on a small island in the middle of Stormvale 3 months later. During his ascension, Tethris was met with extreme resistance from a collective fleet from multiple nations. During the attack, he was able to isolate Varrenholm's Unknown Soldiers in one of his pocket dimensions. While in this dimension, Tethris successfully ascended by implanting the Heart of Mahkrokin in his chest. Shortly after ascending, Tethris's shard dimension collapsed, causing the surrounding fleet to once again assault. However, they were unable to do any real damage to him, until a mysterious, unidentified being appeared. This being; which Tethris referred to as his brother; easily overpowered him, and trapped him in some sort of encasement prison. The large tablet containing Tethris's body was collected, put in a large box of lapis and glowstone, and was buried in a deep hole under the island of Myvatel. Abilities As a unique nether spirit, Tethris was born with the special ability to devour other nether spirits in order to make himself more powerful. It is unknown if there is a limit to how powerful he can get, but it is speculated that there isn't. Additionally, Tethris displayed that he can shed bits of his essence into fully conscious nether spirits, which obey him without question. Both him and his shed fragments appeared to be capable of possessing certain inanimate objects. This included human corpses, but also statues with joints. His most noteworthy ability is his passive trait of causing violent storms to start whenever he hangs out in one spot for too long. Additionally, he displayed that he can manipulate said storms at will After re-appearing, Tethris displayed that the previously unknown Burning Sky anomaly is caused by his power warping thunderstorms. He has also displayed the ability to create them at will. During his meeting with Zel, he displayed an undefined ability that caused everyone around him to temporarily vanish. They were noted to have reappeared as soon as he left. This was later revealed to be the power to create shard dimensions. However, unlike standard keeper made shard dimensions, dimensions created by Tethris mirror the appearance of the world around him upon creation. Additionally, everything looks the same, but is all made of a basic matter instead of what it appears to be. Through unknown means, Tethris is able to use Glyph Magic without the use of standard glyphs. Whenever he uses it, crack patterns appear on his skin, leading some to believe that the cracks are in fact glyphs he makes himself. Additionally, he appears to be capable of using hundreds, if not thousands of identical glyphs simultaneously; leagues above the previously assumed limit of 6. His last known ability is also believed to be his most powerful. Referred to as "Air Quakes" by those who witnessed it, Tethris has a currently unknown ability that appears to cause the air to crack from physical force. The crack is followed by an extremely powerful impact, powerful enough to turn a human body into paste. Trivia *Because of his level of power, Tethris was capable of materializing a solid form, and he often took the form of an incredibly tall middle aged man with jet black hair, red eyes with black sclera, and a lightning bolt shaped scar over his left eye. *While it is unknown exactly how powerful he is, he was estimated to be about half as powerful as the Void Devourer. *He was labeled as the "4th King of Muspelheim" by Norvanians after he first appeared in the Overworld. This made him the first and only member of that list to be added AFTER appearing. He is also to this day the only one of the 5 who has been sighted. *Those that have talked to him after his re-appearance have noted that his personality is very friendly, carefree, and a bit obnoxious. This has led many to question his position as a nether spirit, seeing how every other known nether spirit has displayed the opposite personality. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Nether Spirits Category:Villains